


would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

by lahcys



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I have no idea how to tag this tbh, and a dash of, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahcys/pseuds/lahcys
Summary: "Right there, right then.This is where she feels safe.With Root’s arm thrown over her, Root’s breath softly touching her forehead, and Root right there next to her."





	would you lie with me, and just forget the world?

Right there, right then.

This is where she feels safe.

With Root’s arm thrown over her, Root’s breath softly touching her forehead, and Root right there next to her. 

Right now, this moment feels safe.

She knows it won’t last, it can’t.

Samaritan is still out there, they are still at war, all of them fighting their own. 

They have fallen asleep in each other's arms countless times before, most of them not even real. This time feels no different.

She has told Root about Samaritan’s simulations before, about what they were like. What she had done. Every time she was met with those sad eyes, with a hint of pure fury behind them. She knew Root would burn down every single building, facility, and agent if she could. All to find her, to save her.

Maybe she is. 

“Where is this one from?” Root is tracing a scar on her abdomen. She does that a lot, learning about Shaw’s scars, asking about them, studying and memorizing them.

The scar in question is from her last day with the ISA, also known as the day her employers tried to have her killed. The day before she met Root. She’s almost sure that she told her this story before. On a quiet night after Root had broken into her apartment, as always, with a bullet still in her arm. She’s almost sure she remembers that conversation.

But Samaritan messed up her brain, her memories. So she can’t be sure of anything anymore. 

“From the ISA. I got shot.” She keeps it vague, she always does these days. It’s safer. 

She feels Root pull her closer. She can feel Root’s heartbeat. She knows where she is. 

“Did I…” Shaw begins, she doesn’t want to ask but she has to, just for herself, “did I tell them about your implant?” 

Root stays quiet for a moment so she continues her thoughts, “I think I might have. Months ago. They pumped me full of drugs and... Martine showed up, I think I thought she was you, so I might have told them.”

Finally, Root responds, “well, it’s still there. She can still talk to me, that’s what matters.”  
This time she’s the one to stay quiet. She still stiffens every time the machine is mentioned. 

She still avoids it.

“Do you regret what you did at the Stock Exchange?” Root suddenly asks, “I mean, I know you did it to save our lives but… What happened to you after, maybe there was another option, a way for all of us to get out.”

“You know there wasn’t. And I don’t regret it. Because it got you out of there.” She thinks, at least.

She slides closer one last time, taking it all in.

She knows it won’t last, it can’t.

“I’m still looking for you, you know.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so ive had this idea in my head for so long and I really wanted to write this, for some reason im just so fascinated by the idea of shaw being aware of the fact that she is in a simulation but still choosing to stay  
this is also very much my first fic ever so don't expect too much of it.  
I made a bunch of my friends read this just to make sure the meaning of the ending was clear and everyone said yes so i truly hope they're right
> 
> also i'm @lahcys on instagram and @mihkaelscn on tumblr


End file.
